Fetterman: Couldn't Be Prouder
"Mr. Speaker, I hasten to rebuke the assault on the Buy Falleen, Hire Falleen Act, a piece of legislation I introduced just recently which, at the moment, has majority support. I would like to say that I'm surprised that the FCRP has chosen to come after us on this bill, because quite frankly I could not be prouder of it, and I could not be more happy that Mr. Corbyn has foolishly chosen to fight me on my terms, in a battle I have no doubt that I will be seen as the victor in." "Mr. Corbyn's statements demonstrate a fundamental lack of understanding of what the bill is about, so allow me to summarize. This is a bill which incentivizes private-sector investment at home rather than abroad via a tax deduction. There is no tariff involved. Taxes are not being raised on anyone as a part of this bill, and any company which purchases and/or hires abroad may freely continue to do so with no penalties whatsoever. What my bill does is merely makes it possible for businesses that want to purchase Falleen materials and want to hire Falleen labor to do so - and it does this by giving businesses that purchase and hire at least 80% from Falleentium a tax deduction of 2% of their normally taxable income. So the end result is that companies which previously had to write off the possibility of buying and hiring domestically because it was too expensive now have the ecoomic ability, thanks to the tax deduction, to consider hiring and buying domestically. And if any firm decides that it's still better for it to hire and buy abroad, I reiterate that they can freely continue to do so without any new tariffs or taxes, just as they had done before." "So I challenge Mr. Corbyn: how am I hurting businesses' bottom-lines if they are free to operate as they had before without any additional red tape? How am I hurting businesses when the only effect this bill has on taxes is to lower them? But this problem goes beyond the loud ravings of the FCRP: this is a five-star piece of legislation that should have support across the board; it encourages investment here in Falleentium, not by the government, but by willing entrepreneurs who choose to do so, because this bill has made it economically feasible for them to do so. And I say for the third time now, that there is no penalty whatsoever for businesses that continue to purchase overseas. I think that the conservatives of all stripes in this chamber have some explaining to do. The FCU, FCRP, CG, NPP, and MP have lined up against this legislation based on nothing more than surface-level anti-protectionist rhetoric that completely misrepresents the intent and effects of this legislation. The Popular Republican Movement stands behind this legislation as a shining example of market-based solutions to stimulate employment and investment in this nation, whether the conservatives like it or not. I thank you for your time, Mr. Speaker, and I yield the floor." Category:The Imperial Constitution